I Will Fight To Follow One-Shots
by BeatriceMelarkHolmesEaton
Summary: A series of One-shots in the 'I Will Fight To Follow' universe. It is not necessary to read that story but it's recommended. Most of the stories will be rated T but they might go up to M. Enjoy! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everybody! So here is a** **multi-chapter story suggested by like two people. It will be a series of one-shots in the 'I Will Fight To Follow' universe. Some of the stories will fall before the story, after and in the actual story, but they are in no particular order. So at the beginning of each chapter I will put stuff like,**

Two Years Pre

 **or**

Right After Car Accident

 **or**

The Wedding

 **or finally,**

Deleted Scene, Pencil Gets Stuck In Faylas' Nose **(Omg that'd be so sad.)**

 **And so on. Like I said before they are in no particular order. One chapter may be set in the middle of the story, the next is ten years later, and the next could be Tris and Tobias' honeymoon. It all depends on what floats into my brain. Also, some of them will be set in different cities or countries, so I'll put where they are at the** **beginning of each chapter as well. Thank you so much for clicking. Enjoy!**

 **^PLEASE READ!^**

* * *

 ***Though I might as well start early on. Here is how Tris and Tobias' first date (winky face emoji)***

 ***Tris POV***

I stand in front of my full-body mirror decided if my outfit is good for my upcoming date. I'm in a black laced crop-top with pastel yellow shorts and my black keds. This is my first date since my previous boyfriend, Peter, cheated on me almost five months ago. One of the moderately popular seniors from school asked me out on a pity date, so might as well look good. Going against my loose blonde hair, I quickly fishtail braid it, grab my purse and phone and run down to stairs to wait.

"You look nice, Beatrice." Mom says, stirring something in a large metal pot.

"Thanks," I reply, hopping up onto the counter and plucking an apple from the fruit basket.

"Where are you going?" Mom turns and gives me a knowing smirk.

"The North Florida Fair." I respond **(Kay so they do live in Tallahassee,** **Florida right now but Tris' parents move wherever Tris and Tobias move. Idk why. They just do.)**.

"With Lauren?" Mom asks.

"No," I shake my head and bite my apple. "Some guy from school. Probably felt bad for me, because I'm literally the only single person in school. Plus I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend. He's like Tommy from Carrie."

"Didn't Tommy die?"

"Yeah," I slump my shoulders a little and look at the ground, defeated.

"And why would he ask you out if he has a girlfriend?" Mom jumps up onto the countertop with me and crosses her legs.

"I don't know." I shrug. "I swear everyone knows about what happened between Peter and I. So I honestly think this is just a pity date. Not to mention we're going to a fair. That's not the most romantic thing in the world."

"Your father took me duck hunting when we lived Arkansas for our first date." Mom tells me.

"I thought you loved ducks?"

"I do." Mom and I laugh. "When I started crying we went and got hamburgers instead."

"But you're a vegetarian."

"I am. But like the stubborn man he is, he was determined to find something that I liked. So we went and watched Gone With The Wind at a drive in theater." I'm about to ask something else, but a knock from the door interrupts me. "I'll get it!" Mom exclaims darting to the front door. Sometimes I honestly can't tell if she's more teenage than adult. Some light conversation comes from the foyer between Tobias and my Mom. I exit the kitchen and meet my date and Mother in the front hall.

"Hey," I say in greeting.

"Hi," Tobias responds with a small smile. Mom reminds me to be quite when I come back inside then shoo's Tobias and I out, telling us to have fun. As we sit in an extremely nice cherry red Porsche, I discreetly get glances at him. He's in a faded Queen t-shirt with newer looking jeans, and back converse. I think I can see a hint of a tattoo picking out of his shirt sleeve, but I can't really tell.

"You like Queen?" I ask, while we drive the twenty minutes trip to the fair.

"Love them," he grins.

"What's your favorite song?"

"Probably Bohemian Rhapsody or The Invisible Man. **(I'm actually a huge Queen fan and these are my favorite songs of theirs XD)"**

"Those are okay." I tell him truthfully. He looks appalled.

"'Okay?'" he emits. "Queen is the best thing to ever happen to Rock and Roll."

"I'm just more into Guns and Roses." Tobias smiles knowingly and looks back to the road. We continue small talk to entire drive, slowly learning new things about each other. I find out his favorite color is blue, he likes- no _loves_ Queen, is an only child, has a Pitbull named Brody **(Abnegation Ravenclaw: I seriously considered naming him 'Brodly' XD)** , and only lives with his father. He never mentions a girlfriend but I'm still curious about it.

"Here we are." Tobias grins, pulling into the makeshift parking lot. He opens the door for me, and helps me out of the low car. "Have you ever been to this before?" I shake my head while we stroll through the carnival.

"Not once." I answer. "Which is funny, considering I lived here my entire life."

"You've never moved?" Tobias asks. "I've almost hit my tenth house."

"Seriously?" I ask, making him laugh lightly. "Oh my God, that sounds crazy. I only first left Florida when I was twelve, and that was only to go to Alabama to visit my Uncle Rebekah."

"You're 'Uncle Rachel'? He...she...sounds fun." Tobias responds, questionably. I laugh and shake my head a little.

"He's my Aunts cat. She found him on the street and decided to name him Uncle Rachel." I tell him. "My family is so weird."

"If it helps, one of my cousins used to raise jump roping ferrets." Tobias says, bluntly. "And what's weirder is that, they were actually pretty good."

"I didn't know that ferrets could physically jump rope. So that's actually kinda impressive."

"He used to have little shows with them and charge people like ten dollars to come see but then he got married and his wife thought that having jump roping ferret shows wasn't cool."

"Yeah, your family is alot weirder than mine." Tobias good-naturedly shoves my shoulder and continues walking through the rather small fair.

* * *

A couple of hours pass by and Tobias tells me that he has something else planned for tonight. We get back into his cherry sports-car and he drives us through the city to an off-road that I had previously not known existed. His car just barely fits through the dense trees and plants surrounding us. Once his car can't go any farther he steps out and opens my door for me. Suddenly Tobias' fingers lace through mine catching me by surprise. But I don't pull away. We walk through the thick foliage and appear at a hill overlooking the Northside of Florida. In the distance I can see the Fair, it's lights still bright and shining against the night sky.

"How'd you find this place?" I ask, sitting down with him at the edge of the cliff face.

"Well my asshole of a Father once took my car keys away for a few months and I was really bored and walked here." Tobias says to me, making me gasp.

"This is like seventeen miles away from your house." I exclaim.

"I was trying to stay out of the house." he reasons with a smirk.

"What did you do to get your keys taken away, anyway?" I fidget with a loose rock in-between my fingers. Tobias' smirk turns into a smug grin.

"Snuck a girl into the house." he answers. I have to physically restrain myself from dropping my jaw.

"What was her name?" _Dammit Tris, stop asking questions. This is a date not an interrogation. Besides he's an eighteen year old boy. Legally an adult. He can do what he wants._

"Jasmine, I think." he shrugs then snaps his fingers. "No it was Adeline. Jasmine was in California." he nods, proud of himself. Once he see's my look of clear disgust he bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask, sharper than I meant.

"Tris, I've never snuck a girl into my house. Ever. My Dad would literally cut my head off his a kitchen knife." he laughs but I can see a bit of...something in his eyes. Despair? Dread? "I only failed my Trigonometry exam."

"Do you always use your sense of humor to get the girls?" I question, still playing with the rock.

"Girls? As in plural?" he inquires, I nod. "Tris in case you haven't noticed you're the first girl that has ever worked on."

"What about your girlfriend?" I give him a sarcastic smile.

"Oh you mean the one that doesn't exist? Yeah she's pretty cool I guess, but she's a little too- how do I put this- imaginary for me." I want to punch that stupid grin off his face. "Tris I'm one-hundred percent single. And have been since first grade."

"I thought you dated Lauren." my face must show my embarrassment.

"I fake dated her. She just wanted to go back out with Eric." Tobias says. "So now that we have gotten that out of the way, tell me about your love life since I've spilled mine."

"Well, in pre-school I had a boyfriend named Edward but we broke up over the 'Crayola 64' pack." I tell him honestly. "I asked for 'Wild Strawberry' but he gave me 'Carnation Pink'." I say with faux exasperation. "It was a pretty rocky end."

"That sounds terrible. I'm so sorry," Tobias pats my shoulder consolingly.

"Eh, I lived." I grin and look away from him. "I'm sorry for assuming things that weren't true."

"It's totally fine, most people do anyway." I feel as if there's a hidden meaning behind his words but I've done enough prying for one night. We stay on the hill for another hour or two but then he decides that he should be heading home now and that my parents wouldn't like me being out so late. I tell him that they probably wouldn't care but he drives me home anyway. He opens my door yet again for me once we pull up to the driveway.

"Thanks for going out with me tonight." Tobias says, sheepishly on my front porch.

"Thanks for taking me out." I respond. Tobias waves and starts to walking off my porch but a surge of bravery courses through me, making me grab his arm and kiss him. It goes on for a moment but I pull away when Mom yelps lightly from inside. I jump back and sigh. "Told you they wouldn't really care."

"Your parents must be a lot more laid back than mine." Tobias laughs.

"Yeah, they're pretty chill." I smirk gesturing to my house. "Anyway, I guess I'll see you at school."

"Um..yeah. See you at school." he gives me a goodnight kiss on my cheek, then drives away. I steel myself for a minute then go inside.

 **A/N So how was it? If it gets enough good reviews and ideas I'll continue it. If not I'll just delete it. Anywazy if y'all have any ideas either in the actual story, or before the story or after, please drop a review or PM me! Thank you for reading!**

 **Ily and DFTBA!**


	2. Hiatus Alert!

**Heyo** **everybody!**

 **So as y'all can probably see, I haven't updated in a while.**

 **I've been really busy lately with moving and packing and stuff and just haven't had the time to write**

 **Plus I have like negative 20 ideas so yeah.**

 **So this and a couple of my other (kind of) active stories will be going on a TEMPORARY hiatus.**

 **Oh and in my next house, I'll be getting a computer in my room so that will help the updating dilemma.**

 **Please feel free to send me some ideas for chapters and once I'm settled into my new house I'll update as much as I can.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Ily and DFTBA!**


	3. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello everyone!

So I posted something like this a little while back, but the file somehow got corrupted and the page just looked like rows and rows of coding instead of what I wanted to say.

And here is what I wanted to say!

Obviously it's been close to two years since any of my stories were updated (In fact up until today my profile said I was 13 when in reality I'm turning 15 in a week).

Anyway, I'm going to put all of my stories on a permanent hiatus until further notice.

Now I actually do have a couple ideas for short little one shots so I might post those sometime before school starts (For me that's August 22nd).

If anybody would like to know how any of my stories ended (Probably no one lololol), then just PM me.

AND if y'all would like to follow me on social media, here are all of my available ones,

Instagram:

Twitter: taco_bellle (Three L's)

Vine: ballet is life

A HUGE thanks for everyone on this website who has made my experience here a completely memorable one and one that I will never forget.

I've made great friends through here and have had amazing opportunities offered to me and had my work featured in blogs, web series' and a low-profile magazines.

Thanks again for all the love and support shown to me!

For the final time,

Ily and DFTBA


End file.
